Emiko Suzumi
Past- contains triggering graphic violence and assault. Read with caution. '' * Emiko has a difficult past, but she manages it as well as she can. She suffers from paranoia and PTSD. Frequently, she hears voices telling her to kill others, but pretends she doesn't, and refuses to believe she may have borderline schizophrenia. * She blocked out the fact that she was raped coming home from a shopping trip at a young age with her friends. Her brain will flash over it from time to time, but she has denied that it ever happened, and blames it on her wild imagination. * '''The Rape: She doesn't recall the person who raped her, because she refuses to believe it happened. Deep down, she can still feel the solid grip on her arms and the salt of her tears. But before she came home, she went to a local train station bathroom to clean herself up. After she was raped, she came home- with blank eyes. She seemed like she wasn't actually Emiko, and believed she wasn't for a few hours. * Her body felt bigger than normal, and she believed she was nothing more than a vessel for a larger being. She walked unusually slow. Her mom questioned her throughout the night, but couldn't get an answer from her because she remained silent. She went to dinner. She went to bed. But she didn't eat, and she didn't sleep. This continued for a total of three days. * The 'Recovery': She was studying the succubus page of her occult books when she noticed what exactly the succubus did. The sexuality of the images petrified her. She stood looking at the pages for minutes. She needed to cope- she couldn't live like this, with this trauma. So, she laughed. And laughed. And laughed. The only thing that repeated in her mind was, "It never happened! It never happened! It never happened! It never happened! It never happened!" Then like a TV, she deleted the show that she had re-winded in her head over the weeks. It's still stuck at the bottom of her mind, a brewing pit of acid waiting to explode. But for now, she's content. It's unhealthy to the highest extent, but she simply refuses. * She spends most of her time at home. She can't deny that she has paranoid thoughts, but pushes away the fact she has chronic paranoia from the trauma she suffered as a child. * She gets pleasure from the Occult Club and supernatural happenings. She is in love with Oka Ruto, and has known her since a child. Oka is kind to her, but Emiko knows it's a lost hope. She knows Oka loves Taro. For now, she's content with just being close to Oka, but desires no one more. '''''Personality * She's a romantic. She often dreams out scenarios of her on dates with Oka. Oka is truly the love of her life! * She wants to be happy, but it's hard. She's very kind hearted, but isn't afraid to defend herself or Oka. * She's a yandere as well, but hasn't grown into it yet. Once she learns to deal with her paranoia better, she'll use the fact that she's on constant guard to her advantage. The voices in her head tell her ways to kill Taro, the boy Oka loves. She's baffled as to why, he seems like a nice boy. * She's tempted to become one of the delinquents soon, which is a shame. She's on scholarship for Akademi High. * She seems to get along well with Kuu Dere and desperately wants to fit in with Kokona's friends. In truth, she seeks friendships, but is just too unstable. Witnessing a Murder * Her reaction is most peculiar. She'll likely be proud of herself for a short moment, she knew there was a reason to be so on guard, to never give up your trust entirely. She'll likely exclaim loudly that she knew it all along, even if the person wasn't a main suspect. She is most like the delinquents, she is always prepared for a fight, 24/7. It is extremely unlikely you'll be able to beat her or surprise her in any way, she is always anticipating the worst possible outcome for every situation. You'll need all the stats you can get to take her down. It will not be easy. It will be brutal. Appearance * She bears a scar from trying to struggle against her rapist. She's vowed to never get another scar on her body. She carries weapons inside the school, buried in her coat pocket. * Her eyes have darkened gradually over the years. They'll start to brighten again if you talk kindly about Oka or demons. * She wears her collar as a sign that she's an occult member. * She cut her own bangs years ago, and they have yet to grow in well. Routine * She arrives at school either very late or very early, and she has her reasons for doing either. If she arrives early, she's scouting out murders on school grounds or talking to her mother. If she arrives late, it's because... all right, she just slept in. * At lunch, she'll gladly help Oka stalk the Basu sisters. When she's not doing that, she's reading occult books under the cherry tree. * Since this is her last year at Akademi High, she's given up on schoolwork. You'll rarely catch her studying. Trivia * She was adopted at the age of 2. Her parents were drug addicts, but she doesn't mind so much. She loves her adopted family, but she feels a burden on them. She still prefers to keep her last name on her records, and Shiori Risa doesn't fight this. It's unknown why she keeps the name "Suzumi." * Sometimes, without meaning to, she will call her mother "Mrs. Risa." It breaks Shirori's heart, but she doesn't let it show. She loves her daughter, and hopes one day Emiko can see them as a true family. * She doesn't want children. She doesn't like them, much. * She flutters on and off of atheism. She commonly identifies as agnostic, but leaning towards atheist. * She knew she was gay since she came across the Succubus page in her occult books. This was 8 years ago. * If she could join any other club, it'd be the light music club. * She hates Shisuta Town since that is the place she was raped and given up for adoption years ago. If you ask her why, she'll reply with, "I don't know." * She adores the manga Death Note, and sides with Light Yagami. * She plans to move out as soon as she graduates and go to a laid-back university. She wants to keep in touch with Oka. * She doesn't trust Osana. Quotes If she sees you: * visibly insane: "So! You're the one I've been looking for, huh?" * visibly bloody: "AHA! I've got you now!" (Her eyes will light up, prepared for a fight.) * carrying a corpse/dismembered limb: "Ready to join your friend?" * visibly armed: "Me too. It's good to be prepared." (Her eyes will dart around.) * laughing insanely: "I... hate... loud... noises..." (She might scream this. Then she'll attack. It's true, she really does hate loud noises... Don't be caught doing this around her.) * taking a panty shot: Errr... I doubt there'd be a lot of dialogue. But she is still scarred. You DON'T want to be caught doing this. She will grow sadistic as she tortures you, it doesn't matter where she is. * If you throw water over her: She will be paralyzed only for a moment. Then her eyes will be on the move. She'll gauge where the water came from in a matter of seconds, then will run to where the perpetrator most likely is. * if you compliment her: "I... appreciate that." * if you compliment her too much "WHAT.. ARE YOUR... INTENTIONS?" * if you gossip about someone: "That's... not nice. How do you have any friends?" * Category:Backstory Category:Appearance Category:Routine Category:Witnessing Murder Category:Personality Category:Trivia __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Quotes Category:Reputation Category:Study Points Category:Task